


If We Stop Keeping a Secret

by loveisallyouneed21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed21/pseuds/loveisallyouneed21
Summary: What would have happened if Mr. Rose hadn’t told the Brewers that David and Patrick were romantic partners?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 107





	If We Stop Keeping a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Keeping a Secret by Bleachers

Patrick opens the front door to the café and immediately sees David. He acknowledges that there is a large crowd around him, but Patrick only has eyes for David. Patrick reluctantly looks to see who else is there, in the spirit of not being rude. He smiles at Alexis who is standing next to Stevie, of course Mr. and Mrs. Rose are here. He gasps in true surprise when he sees his parents next to the Roses. Patrick’s eyes dart around the room quickly before turning around and leaving the same way he came in. 

Patrick hurries to the side of the building and leans back against the brick trying to catch his breath. No matter how hard he tries he can’t slow his breathing. He places his hand on his chest feeling the quick rise and fall and not knowing how to stop it. David turns the corner and sees Patrick. He rushes to Patrick’s side and quietly whispers reassurances in his ear that everything is going to be okay and what he is feeling will pass. Patrick tries to match his breathing to David’s and eventually feels like he can take in a full deep breath of air. 

Patrick slowly turns his head to meet David’s concerned eyes. Patrick mutters a soft “Hi.”

David looks confused before saying, “Hi. Are you okay? I thought you always wanted a surprise party? Is it the venue because believe me this wouldn’t have been my first choice but there are only so many places in Schitt’s Creek. Or is it –“

Patrick raises his hand to signal that he needs David to stop. David presses his lips into a tight line and waits for Patrick to say something. Patrick takes another deep breath and whispers, “My parents.” 

David is even more confused. “Your parents?” he asks “I thought you’d be excited to see them. I thought it would add an extra layer of surprise to your surprise party. I mean you haven’t seen them in person since you moved here and I just thought –“

Patrick raises his hand once more to interrupt David. He drops his head into his hands feeling an overwhelming amount of shame before muttering, “I’m so sorry David. My parents. My parents don’t know I’m gay. They don’t know that we are more than business partners. I’m so sorry.”

David takes a moment to process this new information before pulling Patrick into a hug. “You have nothing to be sorry about. Coming out is personal and you should get to decide every aspect of your coming out.” David gulps, “If anything I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed anything. I should have talked to you first and confirmed whether or not your parents knew. I don’t want you to feel like you need to do anything you’re not ready for. I can just be your business partner tonight.” 

Patrick pulls away just far enough to look into David’s eyes. David can see his inner turmoil over making a decision. 

David looks up to the sky before returning his gaze to Patrick. “Okay so I should also probably tell you that I had to convince many people that I should be the one to check on you since I’m the one who planned the surprise party. If we stay out here much longer I’m afraid people might come looking for us, people like your parents.” David rushes to say. 

Patrick’s expression turns from turmoil to complete panic. David reaches his hand up to Patrick’s face and gently runs his thumb along the line of Patrick’s jaw. “Like I said I don’t want you to feel put on the spot or pressured to tell them right now, so I think the best thing to do is for me to just be your business partner at the party and then we can talk more about this tonight when you don’t feel pressured by time. Is that okay with you?” 

Patrick nods his head and whispers, “Yeah, I’m okay with that plan.” 

David brings his other hand up to Patrick’s face and pulls him in for a quick chaste kiss that he hopes comes across as reassuring. When they part David sees Patrick smile slightly before saying, “Thank you David. I think I’m ready to go in.” 

Patrick tries to arrange his face into something that remotely resembles excitement. When he reenters the café he can feel the Rose family and Stevie looking at him and David worrying about what’s going on. Patrick walks over to greet his parents while David goes to inform his family on what is going on and hopefully recruit them to spread the word to the rest of the Schitt’s Creek guests. 

Patrick hugs both of his parents and invites them to sit in a booth with him. Mrs. Brewer gives him a concerned look before saying, “Are you okay?” 

Patrick twists his hands together under the table trying not to panic. “Oh that?” Patrick gestures vaguely to the café door, “Yeah everything is great. I was just so surprised I needed to step outside and um process the surprise.” 

His mother doesn’t look like she completely believes him but lets it go and joins the family in catching up together. By the end of the party the Brewers have decided to meet at Patrick’s tomorrow for brunch before heading over to see the store. 

Once all the guests have left, David wraps his arms around Patrick and gently sways them back and forth before muttering, “Do you want to go talk at your place?” Patrick whispers a yes and lets David lead him out of the café. 

When they are back in Patrick’s apartment he leads David over to the couch. They talk late into the night as Patrick shares all of his fears, including that coming out might change his relationship with his parents, even though he knows they are good people. By the end of the night Patrick has made a decision. 

“I want to tell my parents, not just for me but for us. Tomorrow at brunch it will just be the three of us and I’ll tell them then.” Patrick declares. With a little less confidence Patrick asks, “Will you please stay with me tonight?” 

David puts his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and replies, “Of course love.” They set an alarm for early the next morning to make sure that David is gone before Patrick’s parents arrive. They spend the night exchanging kisses and I love yous before eventually falling asleep. 

David leaves in a hurry the next morning, not wanting to risk running into the Brewers and ruining Patrick’s plan, but not before he reassures Patrick that no matter what happens they will move forward together. 

Back at the motel David sits nervously on the edge of his bed looking at the flood of text messages Patrick sent him on his drive home. 

Patrick: They’re going to be here any minute now and I’m freaking out  
Patrick: I don’t know if I can do this  
Patrick: I told them – or rather I wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to them  
Patrick: Waiting for reactions

While David is anxiously waiting at the motel, Patrick is in tears. He did it. He told them. Granted he was texting David updates the whole time, telling his parents he was dealing with business regarding the store, and he had to write it down on paper, first writing I’m gay and handing it to his parents before writing another note telling them that he and David are romantic partners and have been seeing each other for almost two years. 

Patrick can’t stop crying. As his parents continue reassuring him that they love and support him, he continues crying, so overwhelmed with emotion that he doesn’t even know how to put into words. After hugging both of his parents, Patrick excuses himself to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and to text David.

Patrick: My parents said they love me  
Patrick: I cried the whole time  
Patrick: I’m still crying

David releases a sigh of relief before responding. 

David: That’s wonderful news  
David: Not the crying   
David: I meant your parents saying they love you  
David: I admire your courage and I’m so proud of you 

Patrick smiles as David’s reply brings on even more tears. 

Patrick: Thanks  
Patrick: I love you  
David: I love you too  
Patrick: Can you come over?  
Patrick: I want them to meet my partner in business and in love  
David: Of course honey  
David: I’m on my way

When Patrick opens the door he is quickly wrapped up in David’s arms. He stays there for a long time breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of David. He relaxes into David’s strong arms and just enjoys being held for a moment by the man he loves. When they separate Patrick properly introduces his parents to David. His mom quickly pulls David in for a hug, which doesn’t surprise Patrick at all. 

When they break the hug his mom looks at the both of them with misty eyes before saying, “I’ve never seen Patrick so happy. That’s all we want for him.” 

Patrick blushes and looks towards the ground as his dad suggests they all sit at the table for a cup of coffee before heading over to Rose Apothecary. Sitting at the table across from his parents with David’s hand entwined with his own, Patrick feels overwhelmed with joy that he has stopped keeping this a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> David telling Patrick that coming out is something he should only do on his own terms reminded me of a scene from Love, Simon. I wanted to give Patrick a chance to come out on his own terms. I wanted Patrick to decide when and how and who knows that he is gay.


End file.
